


Happy To Be Stuck With You

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Spoilers: Slightly for 3/25 Raw. After the draft lottery, Mikey & Tazz celebrate their future.
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Happy To Be Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Another refugee from the tazz/mikey yahoo groups list. References the draft lottery.

Title: Happy To Be Stuck With You  
Author: Khylara  
Spoilers: Slightly for 3/25 Raw  
Synopsis: After the draft lottery, Mikey & Tazz celebrate their  
future.  
Comments: The title is from the Huey Lewis & The News song. I got  
thisclose to done with a completely different (sappy) title when I  
heard Tazz's voice in my head say this. Which was kinda spooky,  
since he did it during work. :) Also finished before this week's  
Smackdown bfore the commentator situation was addressed.  
  
// indicates thought  
  
Michael's POV  
  
*******************  
Happy To be Stuck With You  
-Khylara  
  
The moment I finished interviewing Stephanie I stepped out the stage  
door and hailed a cab, telling the driver to take me back to the  
hotel. I should've stayed; I hadn't told Peter I was leaving and I  
knew he'd be frantic looking for me. But the last thing I wanted to  
watch was Peter's future decided by picking his name out of a hat.  
  
We had both known that he had little chance of being picked in the  
first draft. Peter's good, but he doesn't have a belt and he's not  
sleeping with either Flair or McMahon. Or anyone with any kind of  
pull backstage for that matter. I should know; I'm the one he's  
sleeping with and I have less pull than the ring crew.  
  
So it was the lottery - which was a hell of a way to decide a man's  
future if you ask me.  
  
I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't think about anything  
else. The Dudley boys had already been seperated - who else would be  
torn apart by this?  
  
/Please not us,/ I prayed. /That's not asking much, especially after  
everything we've been through. Please just don't seperate us./ I  
swallowed hard, blinking back tears; I had lived without Peter during  
the worst of the Alliance mess and I knew deep down that I couldn't  
do it again.  
  
And Peter felt the same way. He had come dangerously close to  
quitting before - between the backstage politics, the in-ring  
humiliation at the hands of Austin and our separation, it had almost  
been too much for him.  
  
Would it come to that? Both of us quitting what we loved just so we  
could be together?  
  
I glanced down at my hand, running a finger over the plain gold  
band. Peter had unexpectedly slid it on my finger the moment  
Survivor Series was over and I had done the same during our first  
Smackdown back together. There had been no formal vows, no fanfare,  
no public declaration. No one knew what those rings meant except us,  
but that didn't change what they stood for.  
  
Would I give it all up to stay with Peter? In a heartbeat, a second,  
it wouldn't even take that long. If a choice had to be made, I'd  
gladly walk away. No regrets.  
  
The cab pulled up in front of the hotel and after paying the fare I  
went in. Luckily the lobby was empty; I was in no condition to deal  
with any fans. Not tonight. Not when all my thoughts were on Peter,  
on the lottery, on our future.  
  
Entering our room, I kicked off my shoes and laid down. My head was  
pounding; Peter would've immediately said I was thinking too much and  
immediately tried to distract me. I couldn't help smiling at that; I  
love it whenever he distracts me. He does it so well that I usually  
have trouble remembering my name afterwards, much less whatever was  
worrying me.  
  
Now though...now I just wanted him here so we could hold eachother.  
  
I curled up on Peter's side of the bed and buried my face in a pillow  
that still smelled like him. All I could do now was what he and  
every other WWF superstar was doing.  
  
Wait.  
  
********************  
  
I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew a kiss was  
being brushed against my temple. "Hey, baby."  
  
That sweet Brooklyn-laced voice woke me immediately. "Hey." Sitting  
up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a much more  
satisfying kiss for both of us. I needed the comfort and I could tell  
by the way his arms slid around me that he needed it, too.  
  
Finally he let me go a little, ending the kiss but keeping his arms  
around me. "How come you left?" he murmurred. "I was looking for you."  
  
I ducked my head a little; I really hadn't meant to worry  
him. "Sorry. I just...I couldn't stay and watch."  
  
He laid his cheek against my hair. "Can't really blame you there. I  
didn't want to watch it either and I had to." He paused. "They  
split up the APA."  
  
I drew away enough to stare at him, shocked into speechlessness.  
Bradshaw and Ron have been together FOREVER - one of their nicknames  
backstage is "old married couple". It's rare for a pair to last as  
long as they have and still be so devoted to each other, but they are.  
  
The look on Peter's face told me that they hadn't been the only pair  
broken apart by this. "Who else?" I couldn't help asking; call it  
morbid curiosity.  
  
"Big Show and Spike." Peter didn't look happy about that one; he and  
Spike had been lovers long ago in ECW and were still good friends. We  
had both been glad that he had found someone to heal his heart after  
Molly stomped on it and Show was clearly devoted to him. "They were  
still pretty upset when I left."  
  
I couldn't blame them. Two completely separate shows meant two  
different touring schedules, promotional appearances, everything.  
They'd hardly see each other and while something like that might not  
make a lot of difference to a long time couple like the APA, to a  
fairly new one like Show and Spike...  
  
Or even a couple like us...  
  
Finally I asked the question I had been dreading. "What about you?"  
  
He was silent for a moment, his head bowed, and I felt my heart  
sink. Please, no...  
  
Then he looked up and I saw the pure relief in his eyes. "Smackdown."  
  
I let out the breath I had been holding and sagged in his arms. "Oh,  
thank God," I breathed, clinging to him as if my life depended on it.  
In a way, it had. "Thank God. I was so afraid..."  
  
He tightened his hold on me, planting a kiss in my hair. "Me, too,  
babe. I swear, I was on pins and needles the whole time - I didn't  
get picked until near the end." His hand slid up my back, doing their  
best to soothe my ragged nerves. "But it's gonna be okay now, baby.  
It's all gonna be okay."  
  
He held me like that for I don't know how long, murmurring love words  
and nonsense until my shaking stopped. Finally he drew away enough to  
brush a kiss across my lips. "Okay, Mikey?"  
  
"Now I am." I snuggled closer. "Did they say anything about the  
announcer situation?" I was with Jerry Lawler now and I didn't get  
along with him all that well. Before I had been with Peter, but that  
had been during the worst of the Alliance mess when we hadn't even  
been speaking to eachother.  
  
He shook his head. "Nobody mentioned anything." He paused. "But...I  
gotta tell ya, babe...and I don't want you to be mad, 'cause it's not  
that I don't want to be with you at ringside..."  
  
"But you want to wrestle," I finished for him; I knew this would come  
up eventually. Looking up, I saw the worry in his eyes and gave him a  
reassurring smile. "Don't you think I know that, love? It's something  
you have to do. Like breathing."  
  
He visibly relaxed. "I thought for sure you'd be pissed," he said. "I  
mean...you know...it sound like I want us to be apart...when I don't."  
  
I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know you  
don't. If you did, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have this on  
my finger." I waggled the hand with the ring on it in front of his  
nose. "Love, I want you to be happy. And wrestling is what makes you  
happy, not sitting next to me and pretending to be Howard Cosell."  
  
Reaching up, he brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "So do you,"  
he said softly. "You make me happier than I every thought I could  
be. You know that, right?"  
  
My heart turned to mush; a declaration like that from Peter is  
rare. "I know," I breathed. "I love you, too." With that, I drew him  
into another kiss.  
  
Peter's hands slid up to cup my face as the kiss lengthened and  
intensified, lighting a fire deep inside me. "When he finally let me  
go, I let out a little whimper and pulled at his t-shirt. "Off," I  
managed to get out." "I want this off. Now."  
  
Peter grinned. "Just this?" he asked as it went over his head and  
onto the floor. "Not a lot I can do with just my shirt off, babe."  
  
The damn tease. I could've killed him if I hadn't wanted him so  
badly. "Everything," I clarified as I undid his jeans. "Before I  
rip it off you."  
  
His grin became even wider. "You, too, babe." Taking my own t-shirt,  
he eased it over my head and tossed it aside. "I'm not gonna be the  
only one buck ass naked here."  
  
We were both naked and in each other's arms in record time. Peter  
eased me against the pillows, carefully bracing himself on top of  
me. "Tell me what you want, Mikey baby," he murmurred into my  
ear. "I'll do anything."  
  
Anything? I shivered as he nuzzled my neck. There was only one thing  
I needed, wanted, craved. "In me," I whispered, spreading my legs in  
open invitation. "Want you in me."  
  
Peter let out a strangled little groan as he buried his face in my  
shoulder. "Fuck...Mikey, you're gonna kill me if you keep talking  
like that."  
  
I grinned as I handed him the tube of lubricant from the bedside  
drawer. "Hopefully not before you fuck me." I sighed as he slid two  
fingers inside me. "Oh God...yes..."  
  
"That's it, baby," he purred. "You look so fucking beautiful like  
that." Removing his fingers, he eased my legs up and moved between  
them. His lips brushed against mine. "Love you," he breathed before  
he slowly entered me.  
  
My fingers dug into his arms as I let out a long, drawn out moan.  
Peter always felt so good filling me, but this time just the simple  
act of him easing into me was almost enough to make me come.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Okay, Mikey baby?" he whispered once he was all the way in. By the  
way he was shaking I could tell he was hanging onto control by a  
thread, but Peter's always careful, tender with me because I'm so  
much smaller than he is. He's always of afraid of hurting me because  
of that. "Okay?"  
  
I nodded frantically. His weight was a solid comfort, his cock a rock  
hard length deep in me. I didn't want to wait; all I wanted was for  
Peter to fuck me until I couldn't see straight. Until I was screaming  
with pleasure. Until I forgot everything except the two of us. "Yes,"  
I gasped. "Peter...please..." That was all I managed to get out; my  
lover's lips descended on mine, cutting off what I was about to say  
with a hard, deep kiss.  
  
The bed rocked in time with our movements, the sound of creaking  
bedsprings mingling with our muffled moans and cries. Every thrust  
jabbed deep in me, the stabs of pleasure causing me to jerk hard in  
Peter's arms. I was close...so damn close...ready to hurl over the  
edge, but I wanted Peter with me.  
  
Peter must've wanted the same thing, because suddenly he reached  
between us and pulled hard on my aching cock. It was more than  
enough; screaming Peter's name, I came, spurting all over his hand. I  
was still shaking when he buried his face in my shoulder and came as  
well.  
  
We laid in eachother's arms, both of us breathing heavily and unable  
to move. Finally, Peter slipped out of me and I couldn't help  
whimpering. "No...don't let me go..."  
  
"Shh...never, baby. Never let you go." He rolled onto his back,  
taking me with him as he kept a protective arm around me. He snagged  
the comforter off the floor and tucked it around both of us. "There.  
Okay?"  
  
I snuggled closer, my head against his broad chest. "Mmm. Better."  
finding one of his hands, I grasped it, tangling our fingers  
together. "Just...please don't leave me alone. Not tonight."  
  
Peter's free hand smoothed back my hair, soothing me and taking away  
all my fears. "I ain't goin' nowhere, Mikey. Count on it." He  
squeezed my shoulder. "You're stuck with me, babe."  
  
Looking up, I caught the tender look in Peter's dark eyes. "I'm happy  
to be stuck with you." I murmurred. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with  
anyone else." I gave him a long, lingering kiss. "I love you."  
  
His fingers brushed my cheek before he pulled me back into my  
arms. "I love you, too."


End file.
